Somewhere Between Love and Hate
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Dekaranger] And the more I hate you I love you. [Ban X Hoji]


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Written for the Summer of RAWK again (And another KISS song! I've never actually listened to any of their songs; I'm just choosing the prompt that spark an idea, really.).

--

Sometimes Ban wondered if he was setting himself up for a bad fall.

His relationship with Hoji wasn't exactly healthy-- or sane. Every couple had their fair share of arguments, yes, but there were times when Ban was fully convinced that Hoji lived to berate him. He scolded him if there was so much as a wrinkle in his SPD uniform, he would criticize him on the battlefield if he thought he was straying too far from tactics (and apparently missing the irony in choosing a time like **that** to yell at him to keep his mind on the fight). And if Ban was being especially annoying, he had no problem with expressing his disapproval with the other Deka via his fists.

Ban knew that he wasn't always easy to get along with. And he made no apologies for that: somebody had to be willing to burn through the bureaucracy, to keep the team's belief in justice strong, and who better than him? But... he didn't want people to hate him. It had taken a lot of work, but he had finally won the Earth Branch over. They would tease him at times, but teasing was better than the cold stares and arguments he'd gotten more than enough of when he first came to Earth. They weren't just his teammates anymore, they were his friends. They were the closest thing he was ever going to get to a family.

Except for Hoji.

And that was probably why Ban had fought so long and so hard to try and change that. It had started out like the others: simply wanting to prove to him that his dedication to the case was every bit as strong as Hoji's, even if his methods were different. But then, slowly, Hoji's approval became more important than anyone else's. However, it seemed that no matter what he did or how many times he called him partner, Hoji was still unmoved.

Hoji still hated him.

Which made their current situation more than a little confusing.

Ban tried to stretch his limbs, but with Hoji sharing his bed (that was very clearly built for one person), it wasn't exactly easy. This wasn't something either one of them had planned... it had just happened. Ban's recollection of the first night was still blurry: he remembered being **so angry** at Hoji that he had followed him back to his quarters, arguing all the way. And then, somewhere between the heated words, they had lost themselves in heated touches, caresses... and much, much more. But Ban didn't regret it, because not only did Hoji turn out to be a lot better in bed than he ever would have guessed... it gave him hope.

When they were on duty, Hoji was the same as always, cold and unforgiving of even the tiniest error. To anyone else, it looked like he still hated him. But at time like this-- only them, no one else in the world-- things were different. Not by much, but enough that even someone like Ban noticed. Like when Hoji would murmur his name in his sleep, or when Ban would wake up to Hoji hovering over him, playing with his hair, or when they were changing for work and he would catch just the faintest hint of a smile from his partner as he tugged the white shirt over his head. It wasn't much (and he was sure if he so much as mentioned it Hoji would deny it), but it was there. It was enough to make him at least hope that it wasn't just hate anymore.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Ban closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Hoji's fingertips tracing the outline of his face before responding. "Oh, I was just thinking, partner."

Hoji made a disdainful sound as he curled into him. "That I refuse to believe. And don't call me partner." 

He waited until Hoji's breath had steadied before allowing himself the luxury of tracing patterns on Hoji's bare shoulder. Maybe things would end badly. Maybe even now, after all of this, Hoji still hated him. But now, Ban knew that Hoji also... well, okay, he probably didn't **love** him, but he felt **something**. 

Something between love and hate, he guessed.


End file.
